It's Kind Of A Werewolf and Bird Kid Thing
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: Max is the strong, yet lonely bird kid. Leah is the lone female werewolf, who nobody understands. When Max heads to La Push in search of Fang's lost family member, gets injured, and needs help badly, will fate bring them together? Full Summary Inside!
1. Introduction

_**HEY THERE! **_

**HEY THERE!**

_**This is Del3195/Thing Two, and I just need to say that what I say is in Bold and Italics, and what RenRawrzBby/Thing One says, is in just plain BOLD. On with the craziness!**_

_**Hey everyone! This is Del3195 here, and even though all of you probably just want to get to the story that you actually clicked on this link for, I need to tell you what is actually going on! Me and my twin (a.k.a RenRawrzBby, who you can call thing one) have decided to write a story together! We first met when she made one of the BEST reviews. See what a review can bring you? We are like, inseparable over the internet, and are totally twins! NO LIE!**_

**  
Hey everyone, RenRawrzBby here! you can call me thing 2 haha and yeah me and Ali met through a review on her story, max moves to forks, I think, it's a great story, go read and review it!!! So we thought we'd do a little intro, so you guys aren't too confused. **

**Tell them the details Twin**!

_**YOU ARE NOT THING TWO! YOU ARE THING ONE! Sigh... Anyway, as you can already tell, we are writing a story together, and it will be on both of our accounts, so we would appreciate it if you would review on both! We'll send you something yummy for your tummy. Anyway, I'm going to be posting chapters in Max's point of view. We'll borrow each others' chapters and put them on our own account so it's not confusing...**_

**Okay so I'm thing 1! Sheesh, give me a break twin. Hehe Here's a shocker, I'll be writing in Leah's point of view, yes as in from twilight! I'm pretty sure know ones ever done this before (Max/Leah thing) So it's a work in progress kind of thing. Like Thing 2 said, review on both accounts please! i swear it won't be a waste of your time!**

_**Anyway! Just in case some of you perverted people are thinking that this would be a slash, I am telling you right now that this is going to be a friend type of thing!! NOTHING MORE! Sorry... I had to add it or people would think differently. So... just to let you guys know... We may or may not be telling each other what we are going to be writing in the chapters, so we can surprise each other. Hehehehe So. Before we go to the story, we should explain to you guys that this is going to be really hectic, especially because we are on opposite sides of the country. So, bear with us please!!!**_

**Like my twin said, NO SLASH sorry(: And it's true, we won't know when we write in each other's chapters or what not, and it's going to be a little hectic at times, but i can tell this is going to be awesome, so lay down the plot summary for them twin;] a little inside scoop(:**

_**Why do I have to do all of the work??? Anyway, the deal is that Max and all of the Flock have decided to stay together, even after they find almost everyone's real biological parents. But Fang, who never found his real parents, got some news that he had family in La Push. So, when everyone has a big debate, Max seems to be the only one who will go and find out if it is true. So, as she's heading to La Push, she gets injured, and has to get rescued from the one and only Leah. When you put werewolf crushes, boys fighting over max, imprinting, flying bird kids, vampires, and the Quileute's together in one story, there's bound to be a lot of drama, and comedy! There. That a good enough summary for ya thing one?  
**_

**You got it thing two! So peeps, here's the thing. Read and review the story and we'll promise to write as much as possible, when it's possible. Got me? So I now officially declare our story, a work in progress. Enjoy, from thing 1 and 2!**

_**Now, go ahead, and read the first chapter, which is written by me, in Max's POV! Happy Reading, and remember! Reviews make us work harder, and get the next chapter out faster!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Max's POV

_**Uh…… yeah. Don't kill me…* puts up hands to protect face*… Sigh… anyways… if any of you have read my story, Max Moves to Forks, (which you probably haven't, but it's alright), you must know what a hard time I've been going through, which includes, but is not limited to, My Grandfather dying (he and I were so close, that's it's hard to imagine), my sister getting into a horrible accident that almost caused her death, (I was supposed to go with her, and evidentally, if I would have been in the car, the passenger's side was mangled, and I would have died. So… yeah. I was kinda depressed for a while, and then come time around my birthday, (when I was able to post another chapter for my other story), my parents took my immediate family and we went on a three week vacation, which helped to cheer me up. Anyway, since I haven't talked to my twin since like, the beginning of the summer, I don't know if she hates me for not updating. I mean, I will willingly say that I wouldn't blame her if she did. Anyway, I'm totally sorry twin. I mean, if there's any way that I can make it up to you. And I'm sorry readers. But anyway…. Enough of my incessant rambling. Here is the official first chapter of our story!!!**_

Max POV

Hey normal people of Earth who can read!

If you haven't been caught up on who I am, and what my purpose here on planet Earth is, let me catch you up on what you've been missing!

My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm tall, blonde, and probably stronger than most girls my age. Which is 17, I think.

I am a natural born leader, which comes in handy when trying to control five hormonally challenged teenagers, and one dog. There's Fang, who is second in command, and about the same age as me. I've known him since even before I can remember, and he has helped me through so many things in my life, that I stopped counting after the first couple times. He is quiet, way too quiet sometimes, and he is tall, dark, and mysterious.

Iggy is next, and he is almost the complete opposite of Fang. He is about the same age as both of us, tall, and represents light. His whole appearance is light based, with his too light blue eyes, pale skin, tousled blonde hair, always wearing light clothing. He is the best cook in the world, even though he just so happens to be blind from a horrific accident when we were younger.

The chatterbox is next, but we don't call her that. Her name is Nudge, which fits her talkative attitude better then you would think. She is supposedly 14ish. One word to describe Nudge would be warm. She has dark brown skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a never ending smile, never ending energy, and an ability to cheer up and annoy anyone that comes in contact with her.

Gazzy is next, short for the Gasman, which again, explains his personality. He is about 11. He has explosive farts, and is always cheerful. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he seems like a perfect little angel.

Which brings me to another person. My baby, Angel, who is 9. She is creepy deadly when she wants to be, but always sweet and courageous. She is the actual sister (as in, they are blood related) of the Gasman, which makes her adorable with her blonde hair and innocent blue eyes.

Total is the dog that accompanies us and he is a little black Scottie. He can talk, which freaked us out at first.

Oh, I forgot to mention something…. We have wings! Oooh… scary…. No. It's not like that at all, I mean, we aren't the normal 100% humans that most of you reading are. We have 2% bird DNA within us, but the 2% had more effect on our physicality than you would think. Not only do we have wings, but we are super strong, always hungry, super thin, (no, not super model, scary thin), extremely tall, we have air sacs, and we all have our own super powers. Duh dun duh!

So your mad at me for not telling you guys our powers when I first explained everyone? I didn't think it was important, so I guess I'll tell you now!

I can fly at speeds up to 250 mph, faster than anyone else in the flock, I can play dead (effectively, like shutting down my organs and not having any heartbeat), I can breath underwater (which I learned in a horrible situation), and I have a creepy voice in my head that tells me things.

Fang can disappear if he sits still long enough, has gills like me, and (sigh) can travel up to 240 mph, close to my top speed.

Iggy can tell who the person is by feeling their fingerprints, can see colors by touching them, and can see shapes of things when he is nearly snow blinded.

Nudge is a skilled hacker, can see what has happened previously at locations, can attract metal when she wants too, and is an expert with cars.

The Gasman has explosive farts, can whip up a bomb (with the help of Iggy), and can imitate any voice or sound (which has put us up to practical jokes all the time).

Angel has the most powers out of all of us, which scares me most of the time. She can read minds, communicate through peoples minds, make people do anything that she wants them to do, she can breathe underwater, talk to fish, can change her appearance, and has a knack to disobey because she often thinks that she is smarter than me.

Anyway, with all of the introductions out of the way, we better tell you what we are currently doing. What with the wings, we are currently flying over New Mexico, trying to find my mother's place so that she can maybe help us find Fang's parents. Even though the school has told us multiple times that she was a druggie, and doesn't even know that she has a son, we have found everyone else's biological parents, and it would suck if we couldn't find the last pair.

Everyone else practically hates their parents, and after finding them, they all decided to come back to the Flock. They never really left, but seeing as we have wings and such, we thought of the going back and living with normal people a bad idea.

"Max, are we almost there?" I heard Angel and Nudge whine.

"I think so guys, just keep holding in there." I replied, hoping that it would calm them down, even though they could probably just see right through my façade. I was so incredibly tired and I just wanted to fall out of the sky.

My eyes closed for a second and I thought that I would pull in my wings and just fall asleep.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I pulled my wings in and curled upwards, resting my head into Fang's chest. "I know how tired you are, just rest for a while, I'll watch the flock." He smiled his signature crooked grin at me, and I kissed his cheek before leaning into him more.

In the background, I heard Angel and Nudge go aww, and I silently vowed to myself to not let them make fun of me for it.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"No problem, beautiful." He whispered right back.

You see, after so many life threatening moments, Fang and I grew super super close, and we started to "date". It's been a wonderful three years.

As I felt his strong wings carrying me, the soft humming in my ear calmed me down enough so that I could finally fall asleep after about 5 days without sleeping even a little bit.

**********************************************************************************

"Maxxy!" I heard my mom call, waking my out of my dream.

"Mom!" I screamed, leaping out of the strength and warmth of Fang's grasp. She was one of the most understanding mom's that I had ever met, but that meant pratically nothing because the only other mom's that I had met were the flock's parents.

"Max!" Ella yelped, running out from inside the house. She was my half sister, and I loved her so much. She was now about 16, and she had grown up since the last time I saw her.

I ran to them and hugged them both, and heard my mom wince, and I immediately stepped away. For a moment there, I had forgotten that she had sustained a permanent injury after she was kidnapped three years ago in Mr. Chu's pitiful attempt of making her stop her Ecological protection program, for fear that we would find the radioactive material in the seas, which we did anyways.

"Total!" I heard Total yell, it seems like he was getting tired of our welcoming party, and he wanted to get his name out there.

I heard Angel giggle, and I smiled, despite the fact that I didn't want to. Total could be highly annoying, and since the fact that he had wings now didn't help when I've to get rid of him multiple times.

"Max! You wouldn't!" Angel gasped in mock horror.

"No, no. Of course I wouldn't!" I replied back sarcastically, implying that if he got me mad enough, then I would definitely try to. "And stop reading my mind little missy!" I scolded, and heard her giggle yet again.

"Max, Fang, I have something to tell you," My mom began, with a gleam beginning to show in her eyes.

Fang caught up to me as we started to head into the house and grabbed my hand. A small blush found its way up to my cheeks, and I mentally kicked myself. I have gone completely soft in the past three years. Sometimes it helped, and other times it worried me deeply.

You see, I'm not the completely tough girl that I was. I've grown more outgoing and sometimes I even let things slide. Grr…. What's gotten into me? I've been thinking lately what can happen in three years, but then I look back on my early childhood, and I stop wondering it.

"Max? Are you even paying attention?" I heard my mom call out to me. I stopped my mind wandering, and looked at her directly. I need to stop thinking about things in depth.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I remembered from my years at the Itex corporation that there was an international database that held everyone's personal information. They had erased my mind right before I left to make sure that I didn't know to much. I didn't know about this major fact until the other day when Jeb made his way over here to give me back what I needed to know. Once he said the IDSB, which stands for International Database of Supernatural Beings, all my memories caught up to me." My mom said, as if she were trying to force it all out before she forgot it all again.

"So wait… they stole your memories?" I heard Iggy ask as he walked in through the door.

"OMG! That's like all of those sci-fi movies when they don't want people to know about what they know and stuff like that! That's so cool, yet freaky at the same time, because… you know? I mean, they stole your memories! But… at least you got them back… right? Right??" I heard the chatterbox go off, and I also heard Iggy covering up her mouth with his hand, shutting her up.

"Anyway, I looked it up, and seeing as I remembered the software, I know where to get the information. But…" she led off, looking at us with uncertainty lining her eyes.

"But, you don't have the right password anymore, so you need Nudge to hack in?" Angel supplied the finish.

I could see the gleam in Nudge's eyes as she started to head towards the computer.

"Now, you know that I wouldn't ask you guys this if it weren't extremely important, but those files will contain who Fang's real parents are, not the fake parents they wanted him to believe he had." She said a little bit hesitantly, not wanting to be someone who tells someone else to hack into a database. She wanted to seem like a good mother, not letting us do it until it was necessary.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, Mrs. Martinez." Nudge replied quickly, practically jumping into the chair.

"Now I have to let you guys know that this is some advanced stuff-" she began, only to be cut off by Nudge already finished with hacking.

"There, his parents are there." She said, a little bit out of breath, but with an amused smile planted on her face.

Right on the screen was his official experiment number, along with some information that was misplaced. The only thing that was there was an address, along with one word: _BEWARE_. Maybe they had some trouble taking Fang from his real parents?

My mom copied down the address, and Nudge went to press a button when all of a sudden, the computer had something pop up on the screen, including the message: **Committo, vos must ago per eventus.**

And then, as if everything was happening in slow motion, the computer shut down, and Nudge cried out in pain. It was as if she was connected to the computer. She started to shake and shiver, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to recite the same phrase, over and over again.

"Nudge!" All of us cried out. Iggy had been the closest to her, so he grabbed her shoulders and picked her up into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"What does it mean?" I asked my mother frantically.

She had gone pale in the face, and she slowly replied, "Intruder, you must live with the consequences."

Something must have happened since Nudge could basically become one with the computer. It was probably only meant to crash the computer to no return, but it had had a major effect on Nudge as well. Slowly, her eyes closed, she stopped reciting the phrase, and her body became still.

"What just happened? Angel!" I screamed, hoping that she could give us the inside scoop.

"Nudge had just gotten a new power. She could take all the information from the computer, therefore basically connecting her to the computer. When it shut down-" she cut off, her breathing becoming faster. "She shut down too. There's nothing going on in her head except that phrase, and nothing."

Suddenly, right when Angel finished, the computer started back up, and Nudge's eyes flicked open.

There was pain, loneliness, and fear playing across her eyes.

"What… happened?" She said, slowly, as if she wasn't sure she was still alive.

"You just… shut down." I said, trying to put it as lightly as I could.

"Oh. All I remember was that the computer was telling me that it was going to shut down in order to save… something… but… yeah. Me shutting down explains what happens more." She smiled weakly at me.

"Just go to bed Nudge, you'll be all right." I smiled at her, but could feel the worry lines showing on my forehead.

"Ok." She said softly before shutting her eyes, falling asleep immediately.

"What was that!" Ella whisper-yelled incredulously.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it didn't like us looking at Fang's page!" Angel said, whisper shouting just like Ella so that they wouldn't wake up Nudge.

"You know what? I think Angel is right. There was something different about Fang's family that none of us liked when we had first taken him." My mom mulled over the thought as the rest of us listened to her every word.

"We need to go see his family then." I said, making it final.

"No." Iggy said, sadness paling his impossibly blue eyes even more. "I'm not going to leave Nudge until she feels better." He said, his eyes looking exactly at Nudge as he said it, his fingers skimming over her soft skin.

"And I can't leave her either." Angel said, smiling nervously at me. "She's not in her right mind, and I need to be here for her."

"I'm not leaving without Angel, so I stay here." Total practically barked up from the ground. (Ha, ironic. Barking.)

"Angel's my sister, and I couldn't leave her again." Gazzy looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled inwardly. Their knack for staying together had grown so much, and even though they were choosing to go against me, I understood their reasoning.

Fang looked up at me, and I saw it in his eyes. He was coming with me. I squished my eyebrows down, and he understood my unspoken words. He nodded his head, and grabbed me by my waist. His lips touched mine in a sweet, yet passionate way, and I smiled through it all.

"Okay everyone, I will head towards Fang's parents home to check them out. Normally it would be a suicide for me to go alone," I chuckled at my joke because of how often I get in trouble on my own. "But, Fang and everyone else will stay here and make sure that Nudge recovers, along with figuring out what Itex wants to hide. Even though we destroyed them a while ago, I think that they are trying to come back and destroy the world again." I sighed.

"Max, are you sure you should be going alone? The thing said Beware! Isn't that a hint that something wrong is going to happen!" My mom looked at me and I could see how worried she was.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I smiled at everyone, kissed Fang again, hugged my mom and sister, and thought calming thoughts to Angel, and kissed Nudge's sleeping forehead.

I ran out of the house grabbing the paper with the address and jumped into the sky before I could change my mind. I shot off, headed towards where the paper directed me to.

Where the heck is La Push?

_**Ahhh! So I finally finished it… I hope that it satisfies everyone that actually read it, and again! I'm so incredibly sorry to my twin, don't blame her at all! And the reason Max is different is because she has had a more laid back three years, and it has made her not only softer, but it has made her more easy going. Even though she can still go from easy going to vicious in a split second. So… please don't comment that she is a little OOC, cause everyone changes in different ways over three years of peace after so long of torture… Now… I can't promise anything for my twin, but I bet she will put up the next chapter ten times faster than I did. So… please please review!**_

_**~Del3195**_


	3. Chapter 2 Leah's POV

**RenRawrzBby here! So sorry for the wait guys! Here's chapter two, which is in Leah's POV. Just in case you didn't catch it, the last chapter was written by thing 2, Del3195, my bestie (: so, ten reviews please? Tehe On with the story!**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up, the morning light shining way too brightly for my liking, right in my left eye. My baby blue comforter wrapped complicatedly around my legs like a game of fabric twister, I tried to sit up but failed miserably, falling off the bed in the process. Ouch. I managed to bump my head roughly against the side board, but not hard enough to do any major damage. I doubt there would even be a bruise.

I rubbed the crust from my eyes, and stretched out my long sore legs. They were a dark olive skin tone, and naturally tan. My straight black hair fell down to my mid-back in tangles, when had I last brushed it? Let alone washed it. I was miserably tired from last nights "stake-out" or should I say this mornings, seeing as I didn't even get in until four. Let's just say the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Unfortunately for me, I managed to get stuck with Jared and Paul on shift. They get into roughly seven fights a night, over the most pointless things on the planet, and every time I tried to break it up or put my two cense in I ended up getting injured. They didn't even apologize. I might be "One of the boys" but I damn well deserve an apology when someone rips out a tuff of my hair. I inwardly growl at the thought, but smile when I remember the huge red hand print on Jared's face.

My stomach growls as I try to recall the last time I ate. I'd go to Emily's for breakfast, but it makes me sick being there. Watching her and her Prego belly, that's right, pregnant, _seven months _pregnant. Tell me about it. Her and Sam, looking at each other, off in their perfect little world. While I'm stuck fighting six other boys for an effing muffin. Oh yeah, life's good. I'd rather just have a warm delicious stack of fluffy white pancakes, made by yours truly. Mom was at work, like always. It was like a stress reliever for her. After my dad's death, she became a workaholic, not even being there for me at my sweet sixteen. **(Leah will be seventeen in this story, so that max and her are close to the same age)**

I walked into the kitchen, passing by the form of my sleeping fifteen year old brother on the sofa. I started the stove and grabbed a box of pancake mix, just as the house phone launched into an annoying ring.

"Yes?" I could practically hear the perkiness oozing from my cousin's voice.

"Leah dear! Is your mother in?" I sigh; she's probably calling to get an opinion on baby names.

"Sorry, judging by the dirty dishes in the sink, you just missed her," I look up to the sink, flipping my lightly browned circle of fluffy goodness.

"Oh, no worries! I just needed an opinion," bingo.

"Would you mind coming over and helping me with the baby's room?" yes, I would.

"No, of course not," I faked politeness, "Be right over."

"Oh, thank you dear!" she hung up, and I could hear Sam's musical laughter in the background. What once sounded so sweet, like chiming bells, now makes me unbelievably nauseous.

When I turned around, the long, lean form of my brother rested against the door frame. He probably smelled the cakes. Figures.

"Hey Lee-lee," he always calls me that in the privacy of our own house; I didn't have the heart to tell him it reminds me too much of my father and that he should stop. So every time he says it a piece of my heart crumples. I can't feel like every day I come closer and closer to shriveling up and dying. If only I could.

"Hey Sethy-kinz," I place a stack of buttered cakes and a tall glass of milk on the table, and kiss the top of his head. He grins at me and digs in. My brother is all I have left, and I'm not letting him out of my sight without a fight. I never wished this on him. I never wanted his fate sealed like mine. This cursive memory. We would always be animals. Werewolves, as mortals call them.

"Morning," I can barely understand him through his constant smacking and lip licking.

"I'm heading over to Emily's I'll be back soon, okay?" I give him a worried look, as he nearly falls asleep on his plate. Syrup sticks to the ends of his dark locks of hair.

"You sure you'll get on without me?" he just nods, exhausted. I bite my lip, trying to be strong.

"Get some sleep Sethy," he sticks his tongue out my pet name. I walk out swiftly, and glide through the forest. Half way there something stops me dead in my tracks. Or should I say someone?

**Just a short introduction to Leah's POV (: More to come! Next chapter will be written by Del3195 in Max's POV, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Max's POV

_**Hey, Del3195 here. See? I told you I would take ten times longer than thing one. But anyway, I'm posting these two chapters really close to each other to hopefully make up for the missed time. This chapter will be fairly short because when I end it, RRB will take over from where she left off. Seeing as I can't contact her, I don't want to have Leah do something that she wouldn't. So… yeah… here's the story!**_

I had been traveling for what seemed like a lifetime before I finally made it into Washington. Dying from dehydration, I swooped down low by a Kwik Trip, ready to use the never ending credit card given to me a couple years ago. It's still an amazement on how it hasn't run out yet, but maybe they restock it every month or something, I have no clue.

The bright lights blinded me once I landed behind the tree, seemingly brighter than when I was in the air. They attacked my eyes, making me squint into the store, trying to see if anyone was around. I took a step out from the trees and walked briskly across the parking lot.

Hearing the familiar ding sound when I walked in, I checked the surroundings, finding escape routes, and of course, where the refreshments were.

I grabbed a familiar bottle, labeled with some Japanese writing, and twirled it in my hands, checking for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, I grabbed it confidently and made my way up to the register.

"Can I help you, hottie?" The cashier gave me a once over and I realized that he was probably a high school student working for less than minimum wage, trying to save up for a stupid car to impress his student body.

He was built rather largely, probably into some sort of sport.

I looked up at him with the most flirtatious look that I could manage and responded, "Yes, my boyfriend wanted me to pick this up for him. He's a wrestler and needs this energy drink for when he gains muscle." I almost laughed aloud at his expression and saw his mouth twist into a cocky grin.

"Well, you know those wrestlers, all they want is a little guy to guy action." He smirked and obviously looked a little bit south from my face.

"Oh, big guy, I suppose that you would be able to show me what a real man is?" I smiled, knowing that he was falling right into my trap, one that I learned to set up while fooling around with older boys' minds for my own amusement.

"Definitely. You see, I'm the best person on my football team, and I've been around." He stated, obviously pleased with himself for some reason.

"Well, well, well, you seem to have a huge ego _and _a huge mouth. You know what I heard about boys like that?" I placed my credit card on the counter and saw him swipe it.

"What?" he said, mesmerized by what I was doing.

"I heard that boys that have big egos and big mouths are _small _everywhere else." I slyly said, waiting for it to sink in. Grabbing my credit card back, I slinked out the door and made my way behind the tree, making a quick U&A.

I had _always _wanted to say that to someone. I always did something different every time a guy would try to hit on me, so that I wouldn't attack them or something, and probably get called on.

But that particular quote had been from an amazing book that I read, making me want to use it even more.

I smiled about my accomplishment and shot forward, feeling the wind fly through my wings and hair.

Twirling around in midair, I did a loop de loop at about 250 mph, making me feel even more alive. A twang of loneliness shot through me, making me realize that I had accomplished something that took me hours to perfect, and none of the flock was there so that I could show it to them.

Feeling like I should turn around and just head home, I instead shot myself even faster trying to push that specific feeling into the back of my mind.

"Maximum Ride, what a pleasure finding you here." I heard an eerily creepy voice find its way into my ear.

Before I had time to spin around while in the air, I felt a quick jab to my lower side, and I started to fall from the sky, only to catch myself and send myself hurtling upwards so that I could get a clear picture of the person that injured me.

It was no one that I had seen before, even though he sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" I growled, trying to show that I wasn't scared and creeped out, even though I was.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I sure do know you." The voice droned on, adding a threatening tone behind his words.

I tilted my head to the side, listening even closer, still not finding out where I had heard that voice from. Even though it was still light out, the figure was positioned perfectly so that I could only see his silouette.

"Before I kill you, know that I only needed to find you and say these words: _Itex is back, and it's more powerful than ever."_ My heart started pounding, faster and faster.

"If you're just going to kill me, than why would you tell me that?" I pursed my lips, trying to sound more brave than I really was.

"Because you will be a warning to your flock. I will bring back your body to them."

I pictured my body limp and thrown in front of my flock, all of them tightening their jaws, not wanting to cry. I could see Angel being a little trooper and trying to get everyone to their senses. Nudge would be speechless. Iggy would use his delicate hands to run them over my face and close my still-open eyes. Gazzy would stay as strong as he willed to, trying to comfort Angel. Ella would freak out and start bawling. My mom would order for a proper burial. Fang. He would be the worst, trying to not shed a tear, kissing my lifeless lips for the last time.

I shook away that picture and instead pictured me kicking the crap out of the person that was trying to kill me.

"NO!" I roared, and launched myself at the figure. He did not move a muscle, allowing me to hit him, only for me to scream out in pain as my whole hand shatter.

The figure just laughed and grabbed my wings, pulling them roughly backwards. I cried out, but took out my emergency knife and slashed a cut on his upper arm. He backed away and I was dropped. My wings were useless as I tried to get the strength to push them downwards hard enough to keep me airbourne.

It was no use. I hurtled towards the ground, sending out calming thoughts to the flock, hoping that somehow they would get them.

Before I hit the ground, I recognized an ocean not far away from where I was going to land. _It will be at least a little bit peaceful. I just can't let that guy get my body._

I wrapped my limp wings around my body so that they would take a little bit of the damage.

_I love you, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Mom, Fang, and even you too, Total. _Was my last thought before I blacked out while falling, instantaneously pulling in my wings, reversing my previous efforts.

_I love you._

_**Holy moly. So there you go. :P hope you liked it! And I sincerely promise that I will have another chapter for at least one of my other chapters posted my Thurs.**_

_**~Del3195**_

_**P.S. RRB will be posting the next chapter. Be ready for it!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Leah's POV

**RRB: sorry for the wait guys! (: REVIEW!**

**Leah's POV**

This _someone _just happened to be a girl. She looked bloody and bruised. Her eyes were shut, and her head rested peacefully on the ground. Judging from her physical state though, I'd have to say the pain she would feel when she got to waking up would be no where near peaceful.

Her brown curly locks stuck to her sweat producing face, and she twitched slightly. She had plenty of scars, cuts, and what seemed to be a broken arm. Now I'm not one to dwell on pain, but that looked _extremely painful. _Even know all this was obvious, the thing that stood out most to me was the fact that this young girl had-well, she had _wings. _So to speak, at least,

My eyes widened as I took in the foreign sight. Brown feathered objects seemed to be extending underneath her shirt into her back. White speckles caressed them gently. It sure was a sight to see. I could have left her there, really. I mean really and truly, I could hardly breathe at the moment. I was stressed before, and it seems as though it was just getting worse for me.

So Leah, what's it going to be? Help the girl or leave her?

I hate my big heart and sense of what's right, some how you always know you'll end up in trouble.


End file.
